


Warmth

by CircuitryDemon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircuitryDemon/pseuds/CircuitryDemon
Summary: For a demon who works with heat, almost revels in it, Crowley hates the winter.Lucky for Crowley, Aziraphale always had a warm flat and a multitude of blankets.





	Warmth

If there was one thing that was purely fact about Crowley, it was that he was a demon of heat. His flat was always sweltering, the Bentley always pleasantly warm, and his touch felt like sitting in front of a fire, a touch a certain celestial being knew all too well. Needless to say, winters fucking sucked for the demon. They were cold, and blustery, and dont even get Crowley started on snow. That HAD to be one of his side's for how fucking awful it was. 

 

So it was a surprise to dear Aziraphale when the door to his bookshop opened, a door he thought he locked, and Crowley stood in its frame, the wind behind him blowing in slight tuffs of snow as the demon let himself in. He brushed off some snow off his jacket and huffed. 

 

"Angel?" He called, a slight lilt to his voice. "You upstairs or-"

 

"Really, Crowley, you don't need to shout." Aziraphale sighed as he walked over from his desk, watching as Crowley shut the door and locked it with a soft click. "You should have told me you were coming. Not an unpleasant surprise though." He smiled, gasping softly when he felt those thin arms wrap around him and pull him close, the demon nuzzling his nose into Aziraphale's neck. He could feel the heat radiating through Crowley's clothes, only adding to the pleasant warmth of the shop. He knew how Crowley got during the winter, irritable and snippy, yes, but when he wasn't in what Aziraphale jokingly called 'hibernation,' which was just Crowley sleeping for the majority of the winter and coming out when it started to grow warm again, Crowley was touchy. Like, can't get his hands off the angel levels of touchy. "I would have thought you'd be sleeping, or at the very least not leaving your flat."

 

"And leave you to your devices of inspiration and influence? Not a chance, Angel. Care to indulge for a bit?" He looked up at Aziraphale through his glasses, causing the other to laugh softly.

 

"I suppose you can tempt me away from my book, my dear. Just for a little while." He smiled, planting a kiss to his temple. "I could make us some cocoa and-" Crowley grumbled at first. "and I can make sure yours is as hot as possible?" He heard a mumble of appreciation, only pulling away from Crowley- if only for a moment- to guide him upstairs to his flat. Crowley sat at the table in the kitchen, his arms crossed and trying to hide the impatient tapping of his foot as he watched Aziraphale move about the tiny space. He was never one to really need much in terms of a living space. Crowley paused in his silent fuming when Aziraphale handed him a mug, the ceramic scalding for anyone but it helped warm the demon immeasurably. 

 

"Now, I haven't the slightest on why you get like this during the winter," Aziraphale began, taking a sip from his own mug, "But! I'm always happy to help you, my dear." He gave Crowley a smile, and Crowley flushed, mumbling out something that might sound like a 'thank you' as he hid in his mug. He took a sip, shivering as he felt the warm liquid run down his throat. _Somebody_ , he was freezing, a slight shiver to his hands as he kept the mug close and his eyes bored a spot on Aziraphale’s neck. Crowley didn't want a warm drink, he wanted-no,  _ needed  _ Aziraphale... and maybe some blankets. More than one, at the very least. 

 

"My dear, I healed that spot from yesterday morning already." 

 

Crowley blinked, focusing back on his angel, who merely laughed silently. 

 

"What..?"

 

"You had that look to you again. If you want something, all you have to do is ask." Aziraphale gave a soft smirk, joyous at the fact he saw Crowley sputter.

 

"A look?? What look, Angel, I'm just ssssitting here." He waved a hand. 

 

"You get this look on your face when you want something, my dear. It's sort of like.." he scrunched his eyebrows, poking out his bottom lip and giving a hard stare out into the distance. On Aziraphale, it was almost adorable. But Crowley huffed at it, it was such a grumpy expression. " Your pupils sort of dilate in an odd way too, though you know I have no way of replicating that. You know you can ask-"

 

"I know, I know!" He slumped in the kitchen chair. A pink dusting came to his cheeks, looking away. He mumbled something under his breath. 

 

"What was that, my dear? I didn't quite catch-"

 

"I ssssaid I'm cold, Angel!" He hissed, slumping into a pout that only Aziraphale would find adorable. His eyes lit up with inspiration. 

 

"Then come, follow me." Aziraphale tossed such a soft smile Crowley's way, watching as the other set down his mug and stood with a huff, following him into his bedroom. He had taken the comforter off the mattress, lifting it up and wrapping it around the demon and nudging him to lay down. Crowley snorted, kicking off his shoes before curling up in the sheet. He snapped his fingers under the cover, Aziraphale wordlessly noticing Crowley's jacket and vest were draped over his desk chair, a pair of black skinny jeans on the seat.

 

"You not joinin' me, Angel?" He crooned with mock sadness, lolling his head to the side as he watched Aziraphale quickly scuttle out of the room. 

 

"Just one moment, my dear boy!" He called, coming back with the heavy quilt he kept on the couch. He aired it out, letting it lay on top of the demon. "How's that? Too much? Not enough? I could always-" He shut his mouth with a soft click when a pale hand came up from the blankets to halt him. 

 

"Angel, all I need now issss for you to get out of that coat and into thesse blankets with me." He smirked, watching Aziraphale snap and change into proper pajamas, coming close and gently taking Crowley's glasses off and setting them onto the bedside table with a reverent softness. Aziraphale found himself staring, one hand caressing his cheek- to which Crowley gladly leaned into- and gently rubbing circles into the pale skin with his thumb.  


 

"Do you want the blankets all to yourself or..?" He blushed when Crowley let out a breathy laugh, already in the process of pulling the angel in, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and letting their legs become a tangled mess. He nuzzled his face into Aziraphale’s neck, taking in the scent of old books and lavender. He mindlessly felt the press of soft lips to the top of his head before a chin rested in the dark red locks. Damn, he was so warm, already feeling some of that warmth seep into Crowley’s very core. He felt Aziraphale's arms wrap around him, giving him a soft squeeze as he did so.  


 

"Just don't hog 'em, Angel..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic! Ive fallen head over heels for these boys and Im pretty sure i binged the show in one sitting. Most likely expect more from me in the future!


End file.
